Cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other mobile terminals often include a hardware and software platform that is based on an industry standard. For example, many mobile terminal manufacturers utilize the Java™ 2 micro edition (J2ME) specification, provided by Sun Microsystems, Inc., so that differing cell phones can run the same application program. Details on the J2ME specification can be found from Sun Microsystems, Inc. (e.g., http://jcp.org/aboutJava/communityprocess/final/jsr037/index.html).
However, the specification may not be perfectly clear, and/or some mobile terminals may not strictly comply with the specification. Thus, some mobile terminals do not run application programs as expected and/or perform in unexpected ways. Unexpected characteristics of some mobile terminals are often not provided in documentation and may only be discovered after substantial time and effort has been expended in developing an application program.